


Dog Sitter

by Vanfu



Category: Lethal Weapon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Murtaugh is always looking out for Riggs in one way or another.





	Dog Sitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyb0yblue (sillyboyblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



Martin Riggs was awoken by a knock on this door along with Cato's barking replies. He had fallen asleep watching tv again. He rubbed at his face, not wanting to be awake just yet.

"I'm coming," he shouted when the stranger knocked again. He stood and slid the sliding door open wide. Squinting the bright sunlight, he looked over the stranger at his door. It was a young man that looked like they were still in high school or something. He was on the short side but his thick hair have him more height. "What do you want?"

"Hello, a Mr. Murtaugh asked me to come over," said the young man with a slight accent. He handed Martin a scribbled note and a business card. Martin looked at the card, a cartoon dog was featured on the front next to company's name and contact information. "I'm from a dog-sitting serve."

"Hold on a sec, I have a call to make," said Martin turning back inside. Calling over his shoulder he added, "Oh, and my dog's name is Cato by the way."

He could hear the young man introducing himself to Cato as he waited for Roger to answer the phone.

"Murtaugh here," said Roger in a breathless in voice, like he had been running to the phone.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"The kids are having a squirt gun fight in the backyard. What are you up to Martin?"

"Not much, just some stranger asking me if they can watch my dog."

"I must have been them the wrong date. They were supposed to come tomorrow before we go back to work."

"What am I supposed to do with them now, though?"

"I don't know," sighed Roger. Martin had gotten better in the past few weeks but his off the job people skills still needed work. "Tell them what Cato's favorite foods are, when he goes to sleep, stuff like that."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Martin hung-up. He still has not been buying Cato dog food, he had gotten used to giving his dog his leftovers or a gas station sandwich. Martin felt like he was starting to get the hang of life again. Maybe treating Cato more like he deserves to be treated would help even more. He'd be lying if he said he didn't worry about his dog while he was on the job. Yeah, the Murtaugh family know about Cato but he didn't want to cause them more trouble then he already has. Besides they had their own pet to care for.

Martin found Cato and the young man playing outside. They were playing fetch with a ball the dog sitter brought with him. It was good to see Cato running around and being excited. Why had he not thought of doing this before, he wondered. Cato didn't need to be cooped up all the time and having a sitter meant he didn't have to worry about him running off if he left the door open.

"I didn't get your name," said Martin as he walked outside to join the two.

"Sorry about that. I'm Clément but my friends call me Clem," he said holding out his hand.

"Well, Clément, it looks liked you're officially hired," Martin replied with a big smile and shook Clem's hand.


End file.
